


Жертвы пропаганды

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Out of Character, Смена POV по ходу повествования, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована, папонтенок находит папу
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: ЗВшинкам этого дневника посвящается. С Новым годом всех!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Жертвы пропаганды

**Author's Note:**

> Почта Империи: ~~и пусть весь мир подождет~~ мечты сбываются!

Письма нужно начинать с вежливого приветствия. Это Люку еще тетя Беру говорила, когда Бобе весточки отправляла. А уж если пишешь кому-то, кого не знаешь… Да, тут надо быть очень, очень вежливым.  
«Здравствуйте, Лорд Вейдер!» - бодро застучал по панели терминала Люк. Остановился, прислушался: не проснулись ли в соседней комнате дядя с тетей? Увидят – ругаться будут. А ведь дело-то важное.  
Первая строчка одиноко чернела на экране. Люк подумал и приписал в конец «сэр»: он слышал, как в патриотическом мультике про войну клонов так обращались к какому-то бородатому адмиралу. Получилось хорошо. Люк почесал в затылке и добавил после «здравствуйте» еще «милорд главнокомандующий Имперского флота». Он не был уверен, что где-то есть второй человек по имени Лорд Вейдер, но мало ли? Лучше перестраховаться.  
Начало, на взгляд Люка, получилось хорошо. Теперь надо было немножко написать про себя. Боба говорил, на анонимки никто внимания не обращает, только служба безопасности, а Лорд Вейдер не в ней работает.  
«Меня зовут Люк. Мне семь лет», - Люк с сомнением посмотрел на экран и переправил «семь» на «восемь». В конце концов, до дня рождения осталось каких-то полгода! – «Я очень люблю имперский флот. Когда я вырасту, я буду пилотом в Черной эскадрилье».  
Подумав, Люк с сожалением стер последние слова. Хвастаться нехорошо, особенно незнакомым людям.  
«…буду пилотом-истребителем». Вот, теперь правильно. Пора переходить к делу.  
«Только это будет еще нескоро, потому что в Империю берут только с шестнадцати лет».  
Люк считал, что это ужасно несправедливо. Он в семь лет на спидере ездить умеет, если педали подрегулировать, а в десять и с тай-файтером справится!  
«Поэтому пришлите мне, пожалуйста, вашу голографию с автографом. Для вдохновения и поднятия…»  
Что именно ему срочно пора поднимать, Люк придумывал долго. Ну вот почему всегда приходится придумывать какие-то оправдания? Надо – и всё тут!  
«…для вдохновения и поднятия иммунитета», - наконец написал он. Про иммунитет Люк слышал позавчера в голопередаче и помнил, что это штука полезная. – «И боевого духа тоже».  
Про боевой дух Лорд Вейдер точно поймет. Он же военный!  
«Я буду вам тогда очень-очень благодарен!» - Люк хотел добавить еще, что все соседские ребята обзавидуются, а Биггс проспорит ему почти новый мотиватор от астродроида, но не стал. А вдруг Лорд Вейдер не любит, когда спорят? Тетя Беру вон говорит, на слабо только дураки ведутся…  
«Надеюсь, письмо до вас дойдет, а то я не знаю, как официальная почта работает. Я хотел попросить друга вам отдать, но он сказал, что заказов на Лорда Вейдера не берет даже по знакомству», - и дал по шее за глупые идеи, причем абсолютно зря.  
Дальше нужно было вставить какой-нибудь вежливый конец. Люк тяжело вздохнул и уставился на экран. Вот как можно попрощаться с главкомом флота, а?  
«Поздравляю вас с Днем Империи!» – наконец дописал он. Уж за полгода-то даже самая медленная почта Эскадру Смерти догонит. – «Желаю всего хорошего и интересного. Люк».  
В соседней комнате зашевелились. Люк покосился на дверь и быстро перечитал письмо. Вроде нормально. Теперь на общеимперский сайт государственных услуг, флотский секретариат… ага, вот – приемная Скайхауса. Там у Лорда Вейдера штаб. Наверное, смогут передать. А то номера полевой почты Эскадры Смерти в голонете почему-то не нашлось.  
Люк вставил в нужное поле длиннющий адрес приемной и дважды стукнул по панели. Терминал связи тихо пиликнул: послание ушло. Люк довольно кивнул и быстро зашагал на кухню. Он вовсе не переписывается непонятно с кем, а завтрак себе готовит. Как взрослый и самостоятельный человек.  
Интересно, а когда ответ придет? Надо будет завтра утром опять встать пораньше и проверить…

Если правильно отрегулировать голоприемник, коленопреклоненная фигура ученика будет отображаться как раз под столом. Правда, потом он встанет и окажется разрезанным столешницей на две неравные части… Но, с другой стороны, когда это мешало истинному величию?  
Вейдер, похоже, заподозрил собеседника в чем-то неподобающем: по связи в Силе плеснуло коротким раздражением. Палпатин только улыбнулся. Маленькие радости бытия – залог долгой и плодотворной жизни. Он бы разочаровался в ученике, узнав, что тот ни разу не проецировал изображение своего Императора, скажем, в чашке с кафом. Или, что больше подходит к стилю жизни Вейдера, в банке с бактой.  
\- А кроме этого, Вейдер, тебе стоит взглянуть на одно любопытное послание, - произнес Палпатин, дождавшись, пока ученик закончит с докладом. – Признаться, я следил за перипетиями его судьбы с немалым интересом.  
\- В секретариат перешлите. Разберутся.  
\- О, оно там уже побывало, - заверил ученика Палпатин. – И оставило несчастных служащих клавиш и мониторов в бессильном недоумении. Тяжелый выбор: отправить предмет спора в службу аналитиков, пропагандистский отдел или банально в спам – мучил весь секретариат. Что характерно, вариант передать послание адресату не пришел в голову никому.  
\- Я для того их и развел, чтобы самому по сотне датападов в день не пролистывать, - буркнул Вейдер. – Что там такого обнаружилось нестандартного?  
\- Всего лишь восторженное письмо от юного поклонника твоего полководческого таланта, воинской доблести и бронированной харизмы, - улыбнулся Палпатин. – С просьбой выслать голографию. С автографом. Не подскажешь ли, Вейдер, что это за кодовый сигнал? Мои аналитики тоже оказались бессильны.  
Судя по раздраженному всплеску в Силе, ученику новости не понравились.  
\- К пропагандистам. Пускай накатают подходящий ответ. Исполненный мужества, благородства и всего такого. Говорил же, мастер, надо было эксплуатировать образ мудрого отца-Императора, а не главкома с сопелкой.  
\- Мальчики с Внешнего Кольца предпочтут играть в неустрашимого полководца, а не в заботливого правителя, - философски пожал плечами Палпатин.  
\- Трауна бы популяризировали. Он тоже военный.  
\- Пожалуй, на основе его образа детский набор «Раскрась главкома» был бы куда ярче, - признал Палпатин.  
Вейдер помолчал несколько секунд.  
\- Мы что, выпускаем теперь такие… раскраски? – короткая пауза многое сказала об отношении ученика к средствам патриотического воспитания.  
\- Официальные издательства? Ну что ты, Вейдер, разумеется, нет, - покачал головой Палпатин. – Просто многие законопослушные подданные Империи желают, так сказать, воплотить творческие порывы. И получить свою маленькую прибыль заодно.  
\- В комплекте маркеры тридцати оттенков черного? – уточнил Вейдер.  
\- И один красный, - подтвердил Палпатин. – Для меча. Ты бы, ученик, хоть огоньки какие на грудную панель установил. Ради молодого поколения.  
Вейдер неодобрительно фыркнул.  
\- Так что там с письмом, мастер?  
\- Прочитай, оцени, ответь по обстоятельствам, - посоветовал Палпатин. – Может быть, тебе повезет, и это окажется хитроумная ловушка. В таком случае ее создатель удивительно точно рассчитал время. Послание отправили в путь около полугода назад, и в последнем абзаце автор поздравляет тебя с Днем Империи. Думаю, без моей скромной помощи ты добрался бы до него как раз к ежегодному параду.  
\- Нам нужно что-то делать с документооборотом, - проворчал Вейдер. – Кем надо быть, чтобы мариновать одно несчастное письмо столько времени?!  
С этим заявлением Палпатин мог бы согласиться. Секретариату Вейдера, определенно, требовалась небольшая ревизия. Чего стоило одно то, что о возможном тайном послании неделю назад знали не то что служащие имперской канцелярии – астродроиды из соседнего ангара!  
\- Откуда оно, кстати, шло?  
\- Милый мальчик Люк не указал обратного адреса, - пожал плечами Палпатин. – Откуда-то из Внешнего Кольца, точнее не интересовался.  
Конечно, он знал ответ. Но зачем портить ученику настроение упоминанием ненавистной родины? Оно уже и так испорчено, эффект не тот получится.  
\- И не вздумай опять перекладывать задачу на плечи адъютантов, - строго добавил Палпатин. – Тебе нужно больше общаться с народом. Кто знает, может быть, этот мальчик через десять лет займет место в твоей эскадрилье?  
\- Да свершится воля Императора, - мрачно ответил Вейдер и отключил голограмму.

Вейдер отошел от платформы дальней связи и открыл почту на терминале. Ну да. Письмо со штампом секретариата действительно мигало отметкой не просмотренного сообщения. И чего мастер уцепился за эту мелочь? Нашел очередной повод поддержать имидж главкома-защитника обездоленных? Так ведь общается он с народом. Скажем, на ежегодной проверке в Академии. Народ и рад бы избежать очередного социального контакта, да не выходит.  
\- Здравствуйте, милорд главнокомандующий Имперского флота Лорд Вейдер, сэр! – с выражением прочитал Вейдер. – Хорошо хоть про ЕИВ ВКФ забыл.  
Похоже, пообщаться придется еще и с секретариатом. Какой, к хаттам, секретный шифр? С первых же строк ясно, что писал какой-то обалдуй, пересмотревший записей с парадов.  
И что ему отвечать? «Здравствуй, мальчик Люк! Меня зовут Дарт Вейдер, и я тоже люблю Имперский флот…» Вейдер дернул головой, отгоняя маразматические идеи. Если мелкому восемь лет, до шестнадцати он либо перегорит, либо так и так поступит в Академию. Без дополнительного домкрата для поднятия иммунитета, боевого духа и уровня мидихлориан в организме. Впрочем, можно послать приглашение в кадетскую школу, если выяснить, где этот юный фанат живет…  
Кстати, а ведь отдел СИБ должен был проследить путь послания. И отправителя вычислить – тоже. А полагающегося примечания в письме нет. Кажется, поговорить пора не только с секретарями, но и с Армандом. Напомнить о пользе скрупулезного подхода к работе.  
Вейдер пролистнул текст на экране вверх-вниз, задумчиво глядя на терминал. Мастер наверняка желает от него какого-нибудь хитрого ответа, который одновременно послужит патриотическому воспитанию молодежи, выявит пару-тройку засад рядом с автором письма и повысит удойность псевдокоров на Бендомире. Нет уж, не дождется. Кажется, мальчишка писал, что хочет стать пилотом?  
Усмехнувшись, Вейдер отбил несколько команд по корабельной сети и неторопливо вышел из каюты. За вторым поворотом к нему присоединился приветственно пискнувший астродроид. Когда они добрались до ангара, под висящими на креплениях тай-файтерами уже стояло с полтора десятка фигур в скафандрах.  
\- Черная эскадрилья к бою и походу готова, милорд, - отрапортовал Ласс.  
\- К бою – отставить, - скомандовал Вейдер. – Шлемы снять, к истребителю с бортовым номером ТФ31458Л12 подойти.  
В Силе мощно потянуло недоумением. От вопросов Черных явно удерживала только субординация. Впрочем, Рик, похоже, постепенно ее побеждал.  
\- Будем служить пропагандистским пособием, - пояснил Вейдер, не дожидаясь, пока Черному-3 прилетит испепеляющий взор от Ласса. – На полставки. Так что вставайте парадным строем и вид примите… гм…  
\- Лихой и придурковатый? – осведомился Рик. – Кстати, милорд, вы по композиции должны в центр встать.  
\- Что-то вроде, - согласился Вейдер. Шагнул вперед, раздвинув плечами Криса и Джастера.  
\- Разрешите уточнить, милорд: на плакат или для голо? – Ласс снял шлем, привычно уложил его на сгиб руки, поправив шланги воздуходувов.  
\- Второе. Одному мелкому фанату.  
\- Тогда по-парадному не надо, - улыбнулся Крис, переглянувшись с комэском. – Лучше иначе.  
Черные несколькими движениями чуть смешали строй, перегруппировались. Рик положил ладонь на плечо Герхарду, а свободной рукой подхватил шлем, прижав его к боку. Миано, помедлив секунду, сел прямо на пол, скрестив ноги и опершись спиной на Джастера. Вейдер не видел, но догадывался: лицо у Черного-6 снова такое, будто он уже достиг просветления и не выходит из него даже на боевых вылетах.  
\- Вот теперь можно, - кивнул Крис. Вейдер только головой покачал. Умение Черных устроить нечто увлекательное и до странности теплое хоть из схватки с пиратами, хоть из пресс-конференции на Корусанте давно его поражало. Да, не зря его эскадрилья зовется лучшей.  
Негромко щелкнула камера астродроида. Вейдер предвкушающе усмехнулся. Он уже знал, что напишет на голографии.

Конечно, на следующий день ответ не пришел. И через неделю тоже, и даже через месяц. Люк сначала немножко погрустил, а потом подумал, что это даже понятно. У Лорда Вейдера, наверное, просто дикая куча дел. И если он станет подписывать хоть по одной голографии каждому мальчику во Внешнем Кольце, у него не хватит времени даже на самого завалящегося пирата.  
А почти через полгода, накануне Дня Империи – его дня рождения! – когда Люк уже совсем было забыл про свое письмо, на песок рядом с фермой сел маленький зализанный кораблик-курьер. Дядя в него чуть из турели не пальнул от неожиданности. Хорошо, разглядел эмблему имперской почты на борту, а то неудобно бы получилось.  
Корабль выдвинул трап, и наружу вышла девушка. Совсем еще молодая и такая красивая, что просто ужас! И в настоящей форме, серо-зеленой с цветными плашками на груди и с бластером незнакомым на поясе. Девушка подошла к двери, заглянула в камеру и спросила:  
\- Люк Скайуокер здесь проживает? Для него посылка.  
\- Ой, - тихо-тихо сказал Люк. Он как-то сразу вспомнил, кто и почему может отправить ему посылку имперским кораблем.  
\- Люк? – дядя отчего-то прекрасно расслышал его «ой».  
\- Я, я… мне просто очень интересно, что там может быть!  
\- Врешь.  
\- Не вру! Дядя, дядя, дай я открою!  
\- Надеюсь, ты не заказал в голонете что-нибудь, за что нам придется выложить прорву денег, - предупредил дядя.  
\- Нет! Оно вообще не покупательное! – выкрикнул Люк и ссыпался по лестнице в прихожую.  
Вблизи девушка оказалась еще красивее, прямо не по-человечески. Высокая, выше тети, дяди и даже Биггсового папы, со светлой-светлой кожей, яркими белыми прядками в волосах и обалденными глазами: один красный, другой синий. Люк на эти глаза так засмотрелся, что даже поздороваться забыл.  
\- Люк Скайуокер? – спросила девушка.  
\- Ага. То есть, да. То есть, привет. А ты ангел? – Люку про них дядя рассказывал, ангелы живут на лунах Иего и такие красивые, что залетные пираты и контрабандисты дохнут от восхищения прямо стаями.  
Девушка странно хмыкнула в ответ.  
\- Нет. Я курьер имперской службы доставки.  
\- Это хорошо, - кивнул Люк. Дохнуть ему не хотелось, даже от восхищения. – Тогда я на тебе женюсь, когда вырасту.  
Наверное, он сказал что-то не то: девушка закашлялась, прищурила глаза, пряча смешинки.  
\- Ничего, что я на десяток лет старше тебя?  
\- Я быстро расту, - заверил ее Люк. – А ты такая красивая, что просто жуть.  
\- Очень точное определение, - фыркнула девушка. – Идеал женской внешности в твоих глазах – это ранняя седина, гетерохромия и рост молодого вуки? Ах да, забыла про ужасный характер.  
\- А я вообще пиздюк, так дядя говорит, - успокоил ее Люк. Потом вспомнил последний тетин фильм про любовь и добавил: - Мы будем прекрасной парой.  
\- Люк, кончай охмурять курьера, - дядя тоже едва удерживался, чтобы не засмеяться. – Что там за посылка?  
\- Да! – Люк тут же вспомнил о деле. – Это она, да? Она все-таки дошла?  
\- Она дошла бы быстрее, если бы кое-кто указал в письме обратный адрес, - улыбнулась девушка и дала ему широкую плоскую коробку. – Вот, Люку Скайуокеру, лично в руки.  
\- Ну я и балбес, - протянул Люк и, тряхнув головой, поскорее разодрал упаковочную ленту. Внутри оказалась большая прямоугольная рамка с несколькими кнопками сбоку. Таких проекторов он раньше никогда не видел.  
\- Активируй изображение, - подсказала девушка.  
Люк затаил дыхание и ткнул в большую квадратную кнопку. Внутри рамки на секунду зарябил полупрозрачный голоэкран, а потом сквозь него проступили фигуры. Цветные, объемные, совсем-совсем как живые!  
\- Ух ты-ы, - тихонько протянул Люк, стиснув кулаки, чтобы не завизжать на весь дом.  
На голографии, перед висящим на креплениях тай-файтером и правда стоял Лорд Вейдер! В знаменитых на весь космос доспехах, и даже плащ сзади болтается. А вокруг него – еще много людей. В пилотских скафандрах, со шлемами в руках. Один уселся прямо на пол, поджав под себя ноги, второй третьего локтем в бок тыкает, четвертому Лорд Вейдер руку на плечо положил… Голография чуть шевелилась, раз за разом проигрывая кусочек жизни оттуда, с палубы звездного разрушителя.  
\- Черная эскадрилья, - Люк понимал, что голос срывается на совершенно неприличный писк, но ничего с собой поделать не мог.  
\- Текстовую поддержку запусти, - посоветовала девушка. Люк нажал следующую кнопку. Изображение уменьшилось, сдвинулось вбок, а по черной полоске у края экрана поплыли вдаль золотистые строчки ауребеша.  
«Так держать, мелкий! Наглость – второе счастье пилота-истребителя! Черный-3».  
«Расти и учись. Нам пригодятся удачливые новички. Черный-5».  
«Да пребудет с тобой Сила. Черный-6».  
«Всегда следи за своим хвостом. На нем может оказаться кто-то, кто тебе не нужен. Черный-4».  
Люк не выдержал и восторженно взвизгнул, зажмурившись от счастья. Когда он открыл глаза, по экрану проплывала последняя надпись.  
«Я начинал в девять. Подожди, осталось не так долго. Черный-лидер».  
\- Хаттова задница, - ругнулся дядя, заглянув Люку через плечо. – Я этого Черного-лидера придушу, кем бы он ни был! Люк и так на любую летающую колымагу кидается, как солдат в увольнительной – на твилечку!  
\- Ну попробуйте, - девушка-курьер давилась смехом, разноцветные глаза вспыхивали веселыми искрами. – Люк, подтверди в формуляре, что посылку получил. Вот здесь палец приложи.  
\- Ага! Сейчас! – Люк прижал голографию к груди и поднял взгляд на девушку. – А можно… можно ты немножко подождешь? Одну секундочку! Я, я ответ напишу!  
И, не дожидаясь согласия, понесся в свою комнату. Сейчас, где-то у него был свободный датапад, только недавно у джав выменянный…  
В рамке голографии, отставленной на прикроватную тумбочку, застыла золотистая строка.  
«Подожди, осталось не так долго. Черный-лидер».


End file.
